Back in the Genin Days
by LilMsLilli
Summary: After a tough battle, Team 7 gets sent back into the past. After a swirl of confusion our heroes decide to change fate and stop Orochimaru and his evil goons. But wait Sasuke is having second thoughts? Wait, what about? Cha! First Fanfic! Read and review.
1. Back again

**I had this thought and well I just had to write it down.**

**Anyway hope this all makes sense. Haha…**

**Well lets get on with the show!**

_Damn it Naruto,_as sweat dripped down her face. She was about to go berserk. _Naruto, why did you have to run of like this,_ she thought, _just because you heard Sasuke was back and was at The Valley of the End. Man, this is insane! I hope I make it in time to give Sasuke also a piece of my mind… _

BANG!Suddenly, this kunoichi's thoughts was interrupted with a massive explosion._ Oh no! That came from the valley! Come on Sakura! Pump more chakra into your legs our team mates need us! Hold on guys, don't kill each other just yet! _

At The Valley of the End…

"Chidori!" " Rasengan!" BANG!

"Tch, Sasuke I think you missed your attack on purpose, maybe you do care about your friends after all!" Naruto yelled from the ground, grasping for air."Shut up Naruto, you don't what you're talking about! You don't know anything about me!" Sasuke yelled from the cliff about, panting. "Maybe Sakura and I would know what bothers you if you just talked to us instead of keeping every single thing to yourself!" "Really now, I don't need any ones pity!" Naruto retreated from his fighting stance and sighed. Sasuke followed his actions. "You don't need pity! You need friends who love and care about you! You need friendship!"

_Flashback…_

"_Why do would you go to the ends of the world to stop me from going to Orochimaru?!" yelled Sasuke as he crouched on a log._

"_Because…," Naruto began, "You…one of the real friends I ever had. I admired you, and I strived to be like you. I always wanted to talk to you because you were like me. Sasuke you are my best friend and like a brother to me!_

_End of Flashback_

"Sasuke! Naruto!" screamed Sakura as she landed on her two feet opposite the cliff Sasuke was standing at. Sasuke turned to see the person who called his name and smirked. "Sakura huh? After two and a half years team seven is finally reunited" said Sasuke. Sakura turned at Sasuke and put her hands on her hips. "Well who is to blame for that!" Sasuke frowned. "Well I guess this can't be helped, right Sasuke?" said Naruto. "Hn" was all he got. As Sasuke was about to draw his sword, Sakura spoke, "hold it!

Naruto, who was also ready to begin fighting again, looked up with questioning eyes. Sakura sighed, "You guys both know that you're an equal in the end, what you're doing now, doesn't even matter!"

"Well I'll prove you wrong…" whispered Sasuke and Naruto in unison. Sasuke and Naruto charged up their final and strongest attacks. Sasuke's Chidori was big than ever before, His whole hand was covered with the electricity's spark and the sound of the Chidori screeching was now deafening. Naruto's Rasengan was amazing. It grew 5x bigger and was spinning uncontrollably.

Sakura was indeed scared but hid her emotion, she had gotten good at that ever since Sasuke left Konoha. Well, she never liked being left out so she too charged up her most powerful attack that Lady Tsunade helped her make. "Senbonzakura! 1000 cherryblossoms cha!" she screamed. She clenched a fist into a shape of a ball. She gathered her chakra. Then she normal green chakra started to turn pink and the chakra surrounding her hands formed shapes of cherryblossom petals.

This was it. Even if no one saw it, tears were rolling down Sakura's face. She wanted things to go back the way it was before. When Team 7 would do missions, when she would hit Naruto on the head and Sasuke would just smirk, when they would laugh, and sleep under the starry night…This isn't how things were supposed to end! These were her best friends! And Sasuke… her one and only love…_I wish we could just all go back in time!_

BOOM!

All three attacks hit each other and caused one big, massive explosion. In the glimpse of it all of the area turned white and was only seen by Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. All the trio could see was their selves when they were 7, their arms were linked together to form a human train. On the very left was Naruto Uzumaki, he was grinning like crazy and his deep cerulean eyes sparkling. In the Middle was the one and only Sakura Haruno. Her smile was perfect for her cute little face and she had the same red ribbon in her hair that Ino gave to her on the first day of their friendship. Last but not least was Sasuke Uchiha he wasn't smiling as much as the others but her smiled and that says a lot coming from him. Then a whirlpool of red, blue and pink chakra caused a portal to opening. No one knew what was going on because, they all took damage from the last blow and they were all unconscious.

Gusts of wind was blowing in all directions, all of their bodies obeying the winds commands without any will. Then suddenly a bright light emerged and then….

_BBBRRIINNNGG!!_

"What the hell!?" screamed Sakura as she threw the God damn pillow at the alarm clock. "Ahhh.." she yawned and stretched her limbs, then she suddenly froze. _Oh…My…God..WHY AM I A 12 YEAR GIRL AGAIN?!_ "Sakura honey, aren't you supposed to get going? Isn't today the day you meet up with your new sensei?" _If this is happening to me, what about Sasuke and Naruto? Damn! Better get going! _

Sakura looked for her old dress and put on her headband and rushed out of the door, not bothering to check herself out in the mirror. Because she didn't waste extra time she past Ino's shop without Ino even knowing.

When she entered the class room, tears started to swell up in her eyes but she blinked it again , she saw Sasuke sitting normally like how he normally does like nothing hasn't ever happened. _Did this only happen to me?_ She caught Naruto staring at her and just smiled back this is going exactly like how I remembered it...-no the kiss!

Naruto saw that she was staring at Sasuke and decided to check things out, _whats so good about Sasuke? Its always about Sasuke! _The boy pushed Naruto, quickly Sakura came and held Naruto's face, "Whoa that could have been awkward!" Sakura grinned. By this time Ino had entered the room. "Get away from my precious Sasuke Bilboard Brow!" Sakura sighed but just ignored it and sat next to Sasuke anyway and right after that Naruto sat next to her.

When class was about to begin and everyone was getting settled into their sits, Naruto and Sasuke brought their heads closer to Sakura so they could just whisper a little secret in her ear… "Time travelling is fun, right Sakura?" whispered Sasuke. "That's right Sakura…?" Naruto grinned like an idiot. Sakura gasped. "Guys….?" Again tears started to swell up in her eyes, she missed her best friends…so much…that words cant explain it…

**Thank You! **

**It took about an hour to write this so I hope you enjoy it! Read and Review!**

**Lilz Over and Out!**


	2. Decided Teams

**Sorry for the late update! Its because I'm writing another story as well…so yeah…**

**Which I also recommend you read. I would also need a little more reviews if you would like me to continue. Well on with the show!**

_Recap_

_When class was about to begin and everyone was getting settled into their sits, Naruto and Sasuke brought their heads closer to Sakura so they could just whisper a little secret in her ear… "Time travelling is fun, right Sakura?" whispered Sasuke. "That's right Sakura…?" Naruto grinned like an idiot. Sakura gasped. "Guys….?" Again tears started to swell up in her eyes, she missed her best friends…so much…that words cant explain it… _

_Continuing…_

Before Sakura could say anything else, Iruka-sensei's voice echoed throught the classroom. "Settle down now. Today is your first day of being a genin, I will call out the names of squads which you will be assigned to.

Knowing this Sasuke smirked, Naruto grinned, but Sakura had a different situation…

"Hey forehead," Sakura's head perked up, "you know what that means, one of us will be grouped up with Sasuke." Sakura smiled and turned around. She stuck her tongue out at Ino and showed her fingers in the sign on peace. "Bring it on Ino-pig." She said confidently. **Cha! True love will prevail!** Her Inner Self chanted.

Even though Sasuke had left the village, Sakura had never forgotten about him. All the other fangirls moved on to the next hottest guy. But not for Sakura she trained under Lady Tsunade and vowed just like Naruto to bring Sasuke back even if she has to break every bone in his or her body. She even holds the same feelings she had for him on the night he left to join Orochimaru.

"Team Seven," Iruka-sensei said, "is made up of Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino was boiling. She gritted her teeth. Sakura turned around and smirked at her. "To bad, little Miss Ino-Pig," Ino growled. "I can't believe I lost to forehead girl…" she muttered.

Shikamaru, who was sitting next to her, sighed. "What's with you girls fighting over a boys?" asked Shikamaru. Ino smirked, "It's a girl thing you will never be able to understand seeing that you're a boy!" "Troublesome…," was all Ino got from Shikamaru.

"Team Eight," announced Iruka-sensei, "Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." Hinata nodded, Kiba grinned, and Shino made no movement at all.

"And finally Team Ten, with Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi"

Ino covered under her hands. "Not food boy too!" she said.

"Well that's all the teams, your will meet up with your new sensei at 3'oclock. There will be a afternoon lunch break now. I wish you all the best." And with that Iruka-sensei left the building.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke waited till they were the only students in the classroom before they were about to discuss the 'situation' that they were stuck with.

The classroom was filled with absolute silence. None of the trio knew where to start. In the end it was Naruto who ended up breaking the silence. "Why are we back here, in the past?" You could tell from the serious look Sasuke had on his face was that he was thinking hard for an explanation. Sakura on the other hand had a face that had sadness written all over it.

"When I was training under Tsunade, I was allowed to visit the main library near her office… I read a book about time traveling." Now all eyes were on her. "Well, there are many jutsus to time travel but there are also myths." She paused. "When shinobi who care for each other and is some how forced to attack or…kill each other, when their strongest attacks clash, a portal opens sending the shinobi through together to a time in the past where they are able to prevent something from happening." Sakura concluded.

"Well this certainly isn't a myth," Naruto told his teammates, "When Sakura says to prevent something, its all for you Sasuke," Naruto stared at the ground, "We have to figure out something to get into your thick head and stop you from leaving Konoha for that bastard, Orochimaru. That was the worst freaking choice in your life." Naruto stated.

He looked up to where Sasuke was sitting but found that Sasuke left without a trace, making no noise as he left. Naruto became angry that Sasuke just left seeming that he wasn't interested in the very lease.

Sakura too was looking at the ground and did not see the raven haired boy leave. "Naruto," she spoke softly as Naruto turned his red face towards her, "I don't know what goes on in Sasuke's head anymore… its hard to think what he's going to do, now back in the past.."

You could tell Sakura was on the verge of tears. Then Sakura left saying "I'll go talk to him." Sakura knew where he would be. She just had an instinct. Similar to the one on the night Sasuke left the village.

**Thank you all for your support. **

**I really do appreciate it. **

**Ok here are some polls. I need help to decide what to do next :**

**Sasuke and Sakura have their little SasuSaku part in the next chapter.**

**Make Sasuke act cold towards Sasuke in total denial.**

**Have Sasuke leave the village but then I'll add my own little twist.**

**Number 1 and number 3?**

**Like I said at the beginning ****I would need a little more reviews if you would like me to continue. Like if I get more than 6 reviews. Plus don't forget to give me ideas.**

**I would once again need the support you gave me.**

**Lilz **


	3. Catching Up

**Hey!**

**Um sorry for not updating!**

**Gosh you have NO idea what goes on in my life! But then suddenly, I had this urge to start writing again.**

**Well anyway, I don't own Naruto, but I sure own this story!**

* * *

_Recap…_

_Sakura too was looking at the ground and did not see the raven haired boy leave. "Naruto," she spoke softly as Naruto turned his red face towards her, "I don't know what goes on in Sasuke's head anymore… its hard to think what he's going to do, now back in the past.."_

_You could tell Sakura was on the verge of tears. Then Sakura left saying "I'll go talk to him." Sakura knew where he would be. She just had an instinct. Similar to the one on the night Sasuke left the village._

_Continuing…_

Sakura drifted her direction to the place where Sasuke got angry at her, on their first day, together.

It was also a place that held sad memories for her. This was the place where she confessed her love to him, the night he left the village.

She sighed. Why was life so complicated?

As the stone bench was coming into view, she saw a blue blob sitting on it. Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his gaze towards her. She suddenly stopped.

In both shinobis eyes, sadness and sorrow was all you could find.

"Sasuke," she began, "we need to talk."

Sasuke looked away. She sat down beside him. "Why don't you ever talk to me or Naruto?"

"Hn"

"Are we nothing to you?"

Sasuke didn't speak.

"Sasuke! Look at me!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke's eyes widened. She has never, ever screamed at him before.

Silence washed over the both of them. Sakura broke the silence. "Don't…" she begun steadily.

Sasuke focused his whole attention on her, and for once not the ground.

"Don't leave!" her voice cracked. She spun around and hugged Sasuke. She started to cry.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He hugged her back. "Don't worry, I won't…I promise," he whispered soothingly into her ears.

She looked up from Sasuke's chest.

"Y-you promise…?"

"I promise."

"P-pinky promise…?" She held out her pinky.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow first, but then smirked. "Pinky promise."

Sakura released Sasuke from her grasp, her face a little red. Suddenly a hand slipped under her chin and her face turned towards Sasuke. "You cry way too much," Sasuke stated.

With his free hand, he used his thumb and wiped the leftover tears from Sakura's cheeks. "It doesn't suit you," he finished.

Sakura blushed.

"Why did you leave the classroom?" she asked. Sasuke frowned.

"I needed to get some air, I needed to think."

"About?"

"Sakura, I don't think you should know…"

Sakura growled.

"I was thinking of leaving the village," but before she could interrupt he quickly added, "but that was before you came."

Sakura sighed. "Why did you even have to think of that question in the first place?" she questioned.

The wind blew. Sasuke didn't say anything.

"I'm not needed here." he stated.

That was it. Sakura was about to blow her head off. "So, what!? Naruto and I don't count!?"

Sasuke was silent. Soon he spoke, "I meant not needed as in, the village has many strong shinobi, and they could last without me for awhile," Sakura smiled. "Of course you and Naruto count." Sakura blushed.

They sat there for awhile, in silence.

Sasuke still wasn't sure that he was going to stay or leave. After awhile he finally decided to go with his instincts when the time is right.

"Hey guys!" a voice called. Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads to Naruto.

"We better get going soon!" he yelled.

Sakura stood up. She faced Sasuke, who still remained seated. "Come on, we'll face life together, all three of us." She smiled.

"Aa," Sasuke replied.

They walked up to Naruto. Soon all three of them were walking side by side. Naruto had his sheepish grin on and his hands at the back of this head. Sakura was smiling, just walking normally, one step after another. Finally Sasuke, he had his hands in his pockets and seemed to be thinking of something.

* * *

When they arrived to the room, where they were supposed to be meeting their new sensei, they sighed. 

"Why did we bother to come on time when we know he is going to be late…" Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke went and sat down on a chair. Naruto lay on one of the desks and was resting his eyes. Sakura on the other hand, went and looked for a book to read.

_That's right! _She thought,_ I was reading Romeo and Juliet when I was twelve.__Hmm… I think I forgot to take it home last time. _

She went to the desk, far on the right side of the room. _Yes! I found it!_

She sat down at the desk and started reading.

_Two_very_ hours long hours later…_

The door slide opened.

"Sorry I'm late," he began, "I'm your new sensei and well why don't we go outside and, get to know each other better?"

The three Genin looked up to see, the one and only Kakashi Hatake, grinning sheepishly at them.

Team Seven stood up and walked outside with Kakashi leading them.

_They are a strange bunch of kids, they didn't yell at me for being late, they didn't even try and punish me by pulling a prank, _Kakashi thought. He looked over his shoulder to Sakura, who was still reading Romeo and Juliet. _Very strange._

Sasuke looked at Sakura, and smirked. _Romeo and Juliet eh?_

Naruto on the other hand, was thinking about what Sakura had talked about with Sasuke.

He always knew that the cherry blossom had a special effect on Sasuke. He grinned.

_Hahaha… Sasuke__, I wonder if you're gonna start falling for her. Hmm… maybe he already has, without him knowing, of course!_ His grin widened.

When they finally reached outside onto the balcony they all sat in the places that had already sat before.

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto on the steps, while Kakashi leaned against the railing.

He coughed.

"Well, lets get started, shall we?" He asked.

The rest of the team nodded.

"How about we introduce ourselves? Hmm… lets see, start by saying your name, likes/dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future!" he said.

"Why don't you demonstrate, sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked shocked, but then he grinned.

"Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake," he began, "the things I like and dislike, well I don't feel like telling you. My hobbies, well I have lots of hobbies. My dream for the future is, umm… I haven't really though about it." He concluded.

Sakura sighed, _why did I even bother to ask him…_ she thought.

Naruto went first, but this time, his answers were quiet different.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, spending time with my friends, and training! I dislike people who judge people with out knowing them, and waiting for ramen! My hobbies is eating ramen, and training! My dream for the future is to be the greatest Hokage! So the whole village will treat me like somebody! Somebody important!" he stated.

Sakura smiled, "I think you're going to become a great Hokage, Naruto!"

"Thanks, Sakura!"

Kakashi grinned from under his mask, "Alright, your turn." He pointed to Sakura.

Sakura nodded. Just like Naruto, Sakura's answers were extremely different.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like training, reading and studying books, hanging around with my friends, well actually I like a lot of things! Umm… I don't like it when people pity me, and when they break their promises," Sasuke tensed at this, "My hobbies is training and reading. My dream for the future is… to become the greatest medic ninja ever!" She giggled.

Sasuke smirked, "That's quiet a dream, are you sure you can accomplish it?"

Sakura turned around to face Sasuke, "Of course! I don't give up and I don't give in!" She stuck her tongue out at him and closed one of her eyes, in a childish way.

Kakashi smirked, "alright you're next."

Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things I like and dislike. I guess training would fall under the category of 'hobby'. My dream and ambition is… to restore and avenge my clan. Also, I would like to be able to live a happy life when my friends." He ended.

Naruto and Sakura smiled.

"That's about it for today guys. Meet me tomorrow at Training Grounds 3 and dawn. You might not want to eat breakfast, because… well… you might end up puking." Kakashi said. Then he said a farewell and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

As the threesome was walking home, Sakura was fiddling with her long pink hair.

Sasuke questioned her, "Whats the matter, Sakura?"

Sakura looked up and smiled, "Nothing, IM fine!"

Naruto joined in the conversation, "You seem fidgety, like my Hinata!"

"Your Hinata? You're in a relationship with the Hyuuga girl?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto blushed. "Don't call her that! She's smart, graceful, cute..."

"You love Hinata!" Sakura chimed in.

"Stop it!"

"Whoa... the dope got a girlfriend..."

"Well what about you, jerk? Did you get a girlfriend"

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, while he just remained silent.

He smirked, "No, but I guess I have a girl in mind..."

He started walking in front of them so they wouldn't be able to see his blush.

Sakura frowned. Naruto saw that and quickly mouthed to her, 'its you!'.

She blushed and shook her head. They both fasten their pace to catch up with Sasuke.

"Well what about you Sakura?" Sasuke began, "You got a boyfriend?"

Naruto broke out into laughter. Sakura sighed.

"Whats so funny loser?"

"Sakura can basically have the half of the village!"

Sasuke saw that there was no point in talking to Naruto so he turned to Sakura and asked, "Whats he talking about?"

"Well you see, I have an army of fanboys and they don't seem to get the message that I'm not interested."

Sasuke smirked, "Now you know how I feel."

"You know how many times I had to save her!"

Sakura glared at Naruto, while she was still fiddling with her hair.

"You know guys, before I came to the Valley, Lee asked me out again, but this time I actually considered it."

"You what!?" yelled Naruto.

"You heard me, he is the only person who likes me for who I am."

Soon they all walked in silence.

Suddenly she stopped walking and face the two boys, "Well this is my street, see you guys tomorrow!"

Sasuke nodded, while Naruto shouted, "bye Sakura!"

Naruto grinned as he saw Sasuke starting at her retreating back.

When Sasuke turned to find Naruto grinning like a idiot, he glared at him and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," he replied in a sing-a-along voice as he walked down the road with his arms around the back of his head.

Sasuke mumbled, "loser," and walked behind him with his hands in his pocket.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke made sure he _had_ his breakfast, then slowly walked down to the training grounds. 

As usually he was the first one there. Naruto arrived just on time. As for Sakura, she was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto and Sasuke was starting to get worried, by the minute, but for Sasuke, it was by the second, even though he would deny it.

Soon footsteps could be heard coming closer, as the leaves rustled louder.

The pink haired kunoichi suddenly emerged from the bushes.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, well at least not as late as Kakashi-sensei! Umm... would you believe I was lost in the path of life?" She giggled.

She didn't notice that her teammates was staring at her, with eyes slightly widened.

"What happened...?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smiled.

* * *

**Cliffy!! **

**I like to leave you guys wondering, so you get let your imagination run free! Also for the reviews!**

**I'll upload for often! I promise! **

**I'd like to take the time to thank these wonderful reviewers!**

**From the poll, I decided to put them all together.**

**I really hope you guys enjoy what I have in stored for you.**

**Cya around!**

**Lilly **


End file.
